pzm_fanfaktyfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Bliźniaki, część 1
Bliźniaki, część 1 (z ang. Twins, Part 1)- pierwszy odcinek sezonu pierwszego serialu PLiŻ i trzeci z ogółem. Niżej podpisaną jest GosiElla. Fabuła - Mieszkańcy bardzo się ucieszyli z waszego przybycia- skwitowała Gosia po przedstawieniu Wybrańców obywatelom. Wszyscy zgodzili się z nią zadowoleni. Byli nieco dziwnym towarzystwem, dlatego czuli, że czekające na nich wyzwania nie będą wiązały się tylko z artefaktami, ale też z poznaniem własnych uczuć i tajemnic. Przemyślenia przerwała im Livre: - Chodźcie, zaprowadzę was do moich wnuczek. Na pewno podniesie ich na duchu myśl, że wkrótce odzyskają swoją moc. Po tym całe zgrupowanie ruszyło za staruszką. Do sypialni księżniczek wiodła długa droga przez wąski korytarz, więc wszyscy musieli iść dwójkami, blisko siebie. Oddziały RD i Skippera szły tak, że każdy z nich dostał taką parę, z jaką chciał iść. Ricky wśliznął się obok Elli, z którą chwycił się pod rękę, by przypadkiem Robert znowu się do niej nie zalecał. Zielonooka nie miała nic przeciw temu, nawet w smak jej było, że ten, którego pokochała, w jakiś sposób jednak się nią interesuje. Za to jej adorator i jego kumpela, Gloria wściekli się i, jako, iż szli na końcu, postanowili wykorzystać ten moment i zwymyślać po cichu idącą przed nimi parę. Nagle cały pochód stanął. Livre wyjęła ogromne klucze zza peleryny i otworzyła drzwi po prawej stronie. Weszła pierwsza i wpuściła resztę. Pokój był duży. Znajdowały się w nim stojące w rzędzie cztery łóżka, na których spała każda z księżniczek. Ściany pomalowane były w czterech kolorach: zielonym, niebieskim, czerwonym i srebrnym. Livre podeszła do śpiących wnuczek i trzykrotnie zastukała swoim kosturem. Dziewczynki obudziły się i ledwo podniosły głowy. - My tylko na chwilę- zaczęła ich babcia- Ja i Gosia chciałybyśmy wam przedstawić Wybrańców, którzy zrobią wszystko, by odzyskać waszą moc. Na twarzach księżniczek zagościły delikatne uśmiechy, po czym wszystkie lekko schyliły głowy. - To znaczy, że wam dziękują, są zbyt słabe, by mówić. Reszta popatrzyła na nie ze współczuciem, po czym posłusznie zasalutowała. Wszyscy wyszli z pomieszczenia z powrotem na korytarz. - Idźcie z Gosią, ona pokaże wam wasz dom, a ja pójdę się położyć, wszystkie stawy mnie bolą. Dobranoc- rzekła Livre wchodząc do swojego pokoju. - Dobranoc- odparli szeptem, by nie przeszkadzać księżniczkom w odpoczynku, musiały mieć ciszę i spokój, by dobrze wypocząć i odzyskać choć 1/5 sił. Gosia, jak to miała w zwyczaju, szła bardzo szybko, toteż inni ledwo nadążali, choć potem przyzwyczaili się do narzuconego im tempa. Wyszli z pałacu na ulicę. Było tam o wiele żywiej niż wcześniej, bo w końcu mieszkańcy mieli przy sobie Wybrańców. Wszyscy patrzyli się na szesnastkę osób, które szły za dobrze znaną im Gosią. Nagle Ricky zobaczył że Robert coś szepnął Elli, a ta zachichotała lekko zarumieniona. Bardzo go to ruszyło, postanowił, jednak nie wdawać się w bójkę, tylko poprosić o pomoc kogoś z jego nowych przyjaciół. Wtem zauważył, że Rarity widziała całe zajście i skinęła na niego, by podszedł do niej bliżej. Cóż, była ładna i na pewno czytała masę romansów, więc z pewnością miała w tym duże doświadczenie, mógł jej zaufać w sprawach dotyczących miłości. Gdy się zbliżył, szepnęła: - Zależy ci na Elli, prawda? - Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo- odparł, a widząc jej pytający wzrok, wyznał- Zakochałem się pierwszy raz w życiu. Nigdy wcześniej nic nie czułem do żadnej osoby, ale gdy pojawiła się Ella, wiedziałem, że to ta jedyna. Obiecałem sobie, że nawet, jeśli nie odwzajemni moich uczuć, pozwolę jej być tylko i wyłącznie z istnym ideałem, który będzie jej godzien, jeśli będzie trzeba, to będę ją chronił nawet przed całym światem, będę ramieniem, w które będzie mogła płakać i zrobię dla niej absolutnie wszystko włącznie z poświęceniem własnego życia. Ella bez świata jest dla mnie wszystkim, ale świat bez Elli niczym- skończył zarumieniony. - To było takie piękne!- zachwyciła się Rarity, ze wzruszenia ocierając łzy z oczu- Musisz jej to wyznać! - J-ja nie mogę! Gdy nas złapano i myślałem, że po nas, nie potrafiłem jej tego powiedzieć patrząc prosto w jej cholernie piękne oczy! - Ricky, jeśli się w niej zakochałeś, to znaczy, że jest osobą, której warto wyznać, co się czuje, bo cię nie wyśmieje. Czy pokochałbyś francę, która śmiałaby się z twojej miłości do niej? - Nie wiem. To była miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia. Odkąd ją ujrzałem, wiedziałem, że będzie moim ideałem: piękna, urocza, słodka, wrażliwa, mądra, inteligentna, rozsądna, empatyczna. Jest naprawdę cudowna. - To, jeśli jeszcze nie chcesz mówić o swoich uczuciach, to czymś jej zaimponuj. Co takiego w tobie jest, że jesteś obiektem westchnień masy dziewczyn? Poza tym, skąd wiesz, że Ella nie odwzajemnia twoich uczuć? Może ona także cię kocha, tylko boi ci się o tym powiedzieć i to ty musisz zrobić pierwszy krok. - No, co ty! Każdą dziewczynę potrafię poderwać samym dotykiem, ale jej nawet to nie ruszyło. Wróćmy do opcji, by jej czymś zaimponować. - Niech ci będzie. W razie kłopotów, jestem do dyspozycji- zakończyła lemurzyca i przyspieszyła tak, by ten został sam i jeszcze raz wszystko na spokojnie przemyślał. Niestety, nie miał na to czasu, bo właśnie dotarli na miejsce. Przed nimi stał niewielki domek. Zdziwili się na myśl, że będą musieli się w nim pomieścić, ale Gosia rozwiała wszelkie ich wątpliwości: - Spokojnie, ten dom jest magiczny: jeżeli trzeba, to się powiększa i pomniejsza. Po czym odwróciła się i weszła do domku. Reszta poszła za nią. Gdy tylko to się stało ich przyszłe miejsce zamieszkania wytworzyło osiem pokoi. - No, to musicie podzielić się na dwuosobowe grupy- rzekła Gosia. Skipper od razu chwycił za płetwę Rainbow Dash, Kowalski- Twilight, Rico- Pinkie Pie, Szeregowy- Fluttershy, Maurice- Applejack, a Julian- Rarity. Ricky nieśmiało podszedł do Elli i zapytał wyciągając do niej rękę: - Chcesz być ze mną w pokoju? - Czemu nie?- uśmiechnęła się zarumieniona, chwytając jego dłoń. Robert i Gloria znów byli skazani na swoje towarzystwo i postanowili to wykorzystać na obmyślanie nowych sposobów na rozdzielenie Ricky'ego i Elli. *** Był już wieczór, Ricky siedział na łóżku i myślał, czym zaimponować Elli. Właśnie się myła i na pewno zaraz przyjdzie do pokoju i położy się obok niego nie wiedząc, ile to ostatnie dla niego znaczy. Tymczasem dziewczynka brała prysznic. Wciąż nie mogła uwierzyć, że obiekt jej westchnień sam poprosił, by spała z nim w pokoju. Trochę się tym denerwowała, ale spływająca po jej nagim, pięknie ukształtowanym ciele, ciepła woda zaczęła ją powoli uspokajać. Gdy wyszła z łazienki, wszyscy byli już w pokojach. To oznaczało, że jest zdana tylko i wyłącznie na siebie. Z drżącym sercem uchyliła drzwi do sypialni, którą dzieliła z Ricky'm i usiadła po swojej stronie łóżka rozczesując włosy. Jej współlokator wyszedł spod pościeli i ściągnął koszulkę ukazując swój niesamowicie muskularny tors. W czasie, gdy układał bluzkę na krześle, Ella skończyła czesać włosy i położyła się twarzą do niego. - Aż tak ci gorąco?- spytała z lekkim przekąsem nieco się podnosząc. Ricky usiadł po swojej stronie łóżka i uśmiechnął się łobuzersko: - Każdemu chłopakowi zrobiłoby się gorąco, gdyby miał spać przy takiej dziewczynie- po czym dotknął jej biodra i nieco się przysunął. - Nawet o tym nie myśl- pogroziła mu palcem. - A mogę się chociaż przytulić? - Nie- tu pocałowała go w policzek- Dobranoc- zaraz po tym położyła się tyłem do Ricky'ego, aby ukryć falę czerwieni, która właśnie oblała jej twarz. Tymczasem ten odpowiedział: - Dobranoc, Ellu- po czym, zarumieniony, pomyślał z triumfem: - Już jest moja!- i położył się. *** Ranek. Słońce świeciło jasnymi promieniami prosto na twarz Elli. Ricky patrzył na nią przez chwilę maślanym wzrokiem, wyglądała, jak prawdziwy anioł. Gdy tylko ta otworzyła oczy i na niego spojrzała, udał, że patrzy w okno i zachwyca się pogodą. Zielonooka wcale nie zamierzała jeszcze wstawać, podobnie, jak Ricky, który ponownie położył obok niej głowę. Z resztą, wszyscy podzielali ich zdanie, tylko nie Twilight, która wparowała na korytarz i krzyknęła: - Moje żółwiki, pobudka! Chodźcie na lekcje! Mimo, iż Ella lubiła się uczyć, teraz interesowały ją tylko oczy Ricky'ego i w sumie vice versa. Patrzyli na siebie tak intensywnie, że nie zauważyli, że przestrzeń między ich ustami to zaledwie kilka centymetrów. Dziewczynka trochę denerwowała się tym, że za chwilę pocałuje ją chłopak jej marzeń, ale postanowiła spróbować. Może choć trochę go w sobie rozkocha? Ricky prawie musnął jej górną wargę, by potem przejść do bardziej namiętnych pocałunków, lecz przerwała mu Twilight, która znienacka weszła do pokoju. Żółwie od razu odskoczyły od siebie zarumienione. - Słuchajcie, wiem, że prywatność między chłopakiem a dziewczyną bardzo pobudza, ale mamy lekcje- skomentowała z przekąsem. - M-my nie jesteśmy razem...- odparli równocześnie Ricky i Ella. - Ale macie się ku sobie- droczyła się z nimi fioletowo-pióra. - Nie, założę się, że gdyby Ricky był sam na sam z Glorią, robiłby to samo- odparła Ella, po czym szybko wyszła, by się ubrać. Twilight spojrzała na Ricky'ego pytająco, a ten wyznał jej to samo, co poprzedniego dnia Rarity. - Spokojnie, ławki są podwójne, usiądź z Ellą. Dam ci trochę więcej luzu na lekcji- puściła do niego oko. - Dzięki- uśmiechnął się do niej jej rozmówca. *** - Dobrze, kochani, usiądźcie w swoich ławkach- rzekła Twilie do czterech żółwików. Ricky skorzystał z rady pingwinki i zajął miejsce obok Elli, a Robert znów był skazany na Glorię. - Czy umiecie już czytać?- spytała nauczycielka. - Tak- odparła klasa. - Świetnie, a liczyć? - Tak średnio. - Okej, więc zaraz do tego przejdziemy, ale najpierw sprawdzimy obecność. Nagle do sali wpadł Julian: - Dzień dobrym, dzieciaczki. Będem wam pomagał w ogarnianiu programu swoim królewskim blaskiem chwały. - Julek, wypad!- wydarła się na niego Twilight. - Jakim prawem obrażasz koronowaną głowę ty maniaczko matematyki?!- odpyskował lemur. - Takim samym, jak ty mnie, ty ilorazie jeden! Jak ci przylogarytmuję, to ci zęby poza nawias wyjdą i wyrażenie algebraiczne utworzą! - Rozkazujem ci przestać albo zgnijesz w lochach tej chatki, ty Pojezierze Mazowieckie! - Tu nie ma żadnych lochów, a gdyby były, to na pewno byłbyś pierwszym ich lokatorem! A, jeśli kiedykolwiek zastanawiałeś się, jak wygląda trzecia światowa, to będziesz miał okazję uzyskać odpowiedź, gdy do końca mnie sprowokujesz! A na marginesie: nie ma czegoś takiego, jak Pojezierze Mazowieckie! - Jest! We Francji! - Nie ma! - Jest! - Nie ma! I tak się wykłócali wprawiając żółwiki w coraz większe rozbawienie. Byliby kłócili się dalej, ale nagle ktoś zadzwonił do drzwi wejściowych. Cała szóstka znajdująca się w salonie słyszała, jak Rarity otwiera i zaprasza gości właśnie tam, gdzie mieli lekcje. - Zabierać ten majdan!- krzyknęła do nich Rainbow, na co ci odzyskali przytomność i szybko ustawili ławki i krzesła pod okno, by nikomu nie przeszkadzały. Do salonu weszło pewne małżeństwo. Dwójka żółwi, wyglądająca na bardzo zróżnicowanych charakterem. - Dzień dobry, jestem Amber, a to mój mąż, Copper- zaczęła pani, po czym kontynuowała- Wiemy, że macie misję pomocy księżniczkom, ale czy moglibyście nam pomóc? Chodzi o nasze dzieci, Billy'ego i Lilly, bliźniaki, one zaginęły! - Proszę pani, jeżeli chodzi o dzieci, pomagamy bezzwłocznie- odparł Skipper. - Właśnie. Proszę nam tylko opisać Billy'ego i Lilly- dorzuciła Rainbow. - Nie muszę, mam przy sobie ich zdjęcie- odparła Amber, po czym wyciągnęła je z torebki i podała Dash. - Aww, urocze maleństwa- stwierdziły Rarity i Fluttershy. - Spokojnie, mogą państwo na nas liczyć, ale proszę nas oświecić: czy od czasu, gdy zniknęły wasze bliźnięta dzieje się coś, czego nigdy nie widzieliście przed ich zniknięciem?- spytał Skipper. - Tak, ja zauważyłem, że otrzymujemy jakieś dziwne, jakby sygnały z nieba, jakieś błyski- odparł Copper. - Interesujące. A czy słyszycie jakieś dziwne odgłosy?- dopytała Applejack. - Nie, tylko te błyski. Tylko one są dwa i jeden jest coraz dalej, tak, jakby przez dzień zmieniał położenie, a w nocy na bieżąco informował nas o swoim położeniu. - Czy to wszystko, co państwo pamiętają?- chciała wiedzieć Fluttershy. Małżeństwo przez chwilę myślało nad tym w ciszy, po czym rzekło: - Tak. - A, po naszej Lilly zostało tylko to- Amber dała gumkę do włosów Rainbow, która odparła wojskowym tonem: - Dobrze, zatem, proszę się nie martwić. Dzisiaj się przygotujemy, a jutro z samego rana rozpoczynamy misję. Gdyby państwo coś sobie przypomnieli, proszę nas niezwłocznie informować. - Oczywiście i dziękujemy- odparli Amber i Copper, po czym wyszli. Rarity poszła za nimi zamknąć drzwi, a gdy wróciła, Skipper nakazał: - Kowalski, poszukajcie wszystkiego, co wiecie na temat tego tajemniczego nieboskłonu! - Ta jest, szefie!- zasalutował naukowiec i powciskał dane klawisze na swoim smartphonie- O, tu coś jest: "Wiele legend mówi, iż niebo kryje nierozwiązane dotąd zagadki. Powodem tego są Podniebni Bandyci, którzy budzą postrach nawet w sercach największych śmiałków". No, nie wierzę, nic z tego nie rozumiem. - Może chodzi o to, że nikt dotąd nie rozwiązał nawet tych najprostszych zagadek nieba, tylko dlatego, że grasują tam Podniebni Bandyci, którzy wyraźnie budzą postrach we wszystkich- wtrąciła Ella, a Kowalski spojrzał na nią zaskoczony - Nie we wszystkich, we mnie nie! Dowiem się, co knują te zbiry, tym bardziej, że może to mieć coś wspólnego z zaginionymi dziećmi! Może im się coś stać!- wystąpił Ricky. - Masz rację, chłopcze! Czuję w trzewiach, że ten cały postrach nieba daje sygnały rodzicom, by ich ściągnąć i kazać im zapłacić spory okup!- przyznał Skipper. - Albo to bliźniaki stoją za tymi sygnałami. Może to one dają znaki Amber i Copper'owi, by wiedzieli, gdzie ich szukać?- zastanawiała się Fluttershy. - Możliwe, ale zauważcie, że mówiliśmy tylko o jednym sygnale. Kto więc stoi za tym drugim?- roztrząsnął Robert. - Słusznie. Może jedno z tych dzieci gdzieś zostawili, nie wiem, w jakimś więzieniu czy coś- dorzuciła Gloria. - Dobrze myślicie- odparła Ella- Możliwe, że jedno z dzieci gdzieś więżą, a drugie wożą ze sobą. Gdyby zostawili je w więzieniu razem, mogłyby uciec, a gdyby wzięli, mogłyby wykręcić im jakiś numer. - W takim razie domyślamy się, gdzie są dzieciaki. Kowalski i Twilight spróbujcie się zorientować, jakie są tam zabezpieczenia i dajcie nam znać- skwitował Skipper, a wskazana dwójka posłusznie zasalutowała. *** Wieczorem dwójka pingwinów wróciła do domu. - Nie ma zabezpieczeń, przynajmniej na zewnątrz i przy oknach, osobiście sprawdzaliśmy- zameldował Kowalski. - Ale za to w wieży jest Lilly z jakąś koleżanką i są pilnowane przez kogoś. Wiemy, że to ona, bo jej rodzice rozpoznali głos, gdy im go odtworzyliśmy- dorzuciła Twilight. - Okej, nie mamy więc szerokiego pola do planowania, jednakże trzeba ustalić, kto uratuje tą dziewczynkę, a kto chłopca. Nasi mózgowcy będą centralą. Nieco wyczaili system, więc na poprowadzą; poza tym, gdy rodzicom dzieci coś się przypomni, to powtórzą bezbłędnie, gdyż lata siedzenia w przedmiotach ścisłych wyszkoliły im pamięć. - Zrobi się, szefie!- zasalutowała wyznaczona para. - Za to reszta pociągnie losy- dokończył Skipper- Siedem osób do ratowania Billy'ego i siedem do Lilly, o wszystkich zmianach będzie nas informować centrala. Po tym wrzucił do małego pudełeczka siedem karteczek z napisem: "Billy" i tyle samo z napisem: "Lilly". Podchodził do każdego po kolei, by wszyscy mogli wylosować, a sam wziął ostatnią kartkę, po czym zawołał: - Dobrze, drużyna do ratowania Billy'ego do mnie! Zaraz po tym podeszli do niego: Ricky, Ella, Maurice, Applejack, Julian i Rarity, co oznaczało, że Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Szeregowy, Pinkie Pie, Rico, Robert i Gloria będą ratować Lilly. - Świetnie, skoro składy są wybrane, idziemy spać!- zarządziła Rainbow. - No, co ty, szefowo! Noc jest jeszcze młoda!- Pinkie, jak zwykle, nie traciła swojej pozytywnej energii. - Jutro ruszamy z samego rana, Pie i musimy być wypoczęci, by mieć siłę i trzeźwe umysły. - No, dobrze...- zgaszona różowo-pióra weszła razem z Rico do ich sypialni, po czym oboje zawołali: - Dobranoc- i poszli spać. Podobnie zrobiła reszta. - Dobranoc, Ricky- Ella znów pocałowała go w policzek, gdy już leżeli w łóżku. - Dobranoc- odparł lekko zaczerwieniony, po czym cicho ją zaczepił- Ellu? - Tak? - Mogę cię przytulić? Ta nie odpowiedziała tylko zarumieniona przylgnęła do jego nagiej, umięśnionej klatki piersiowej, a ten objął ją i mocniej do siebie przycisnął, po czym delikatnie pocałował jej czoło. Zasnęli, sami nie wiedząc kiedy. *** Wszyscy wstali wcześnie rano, nie chcieli bowiem przysparzać większego zdenerwowania szefom, którzy już teraz byli nieco niespokojni. Gdy cała brygada ustawiła się w dwuszeregu i odliczyła, Skipper orzekł: - Zaczynamy zabawę! Tylko jak dostaniemy się na górę? Po tym Twilight i Kowalski zajęli swoje miejsca w centrali. - O, właśnie, szefie! Zapomnieliśmy powiedzieć: każdy z Wybrańców ma wszczepiony w szyję taki, jakby guziczek, który może przenosić tylko pomiędzy czterema światami żywiołów. Dotknijcie ich i powiedzcie, że chcecie się przenieść do świata księżniczki Arii!- wparowała fioletowo-pióra z wyjaśnieniem. Wszyscy zrobili, jak im kazała, po czym przenieśli się do nieba, wysoko w chmury. Koniec odcinka trzeciego Kategoria:GosiElla Kategoria:Fanowskie odcinki Kategoria:Pingwiny, lemury i żółwie